GUIDE TO WRITING A GOOD STORY
by Wyrda Pen
Summary: This has nothing to do with the category. If you want to write your first story or need some tips, you should read this. Everything from experience or answers from writers emails.
1. Chapter 1

**5 RULES **TO BEGINNING YOUR STORY

1) Choose a story which you want to continue, change etc.

for example, Harry Potter continuation.

2) Choose your main and secondary characters.

For example, Harry's and Ginny's kids.

3) Make a title: Something short and punchy which will make the readers read your summary.ßß

4) Summary: write a summary which will leave the readers interested and intrigued, pushing them towards more.

5) Ever since before your first chapter, create your character's character: yes, it may sound funny, but it's true. Take a blank page and on it, write everything and anything you can think of writing about your main character and his/hers sidekicks: character, appearance, tastes, family, favourite things etc.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 RULES **TO YOUR FIRST CHAPTER

1) INTRO. Here, the are two versions: you will either write a magical story or a story based in our simple, boring planet. If you will write a magical story, start with a casual beginning. If you're writing a normal story, have a weird and complicated beginning. If you don't get this, read it again. :D

2) Don't suddenly explode with information and action and drama. Leave time and chapters which will unfurl with them. Make your readers anticipate and dream of what, who and why.

3) Write correctly and double-check your spelling and alignment. Although its easier 2 write like dis, ur readers will appre/ate if u write nicely. Grammar does count, and it will make your story look of better quality.

4) THIS is a VERY important rule which a writer told me: always write about something that you know about. Document and read things, look through a book and have dictionaries ready on stand by. If you don't, you will get stuck, will have shortage of words and experience the famous, writers block. I ignored it and it didn't go very well.

5) Re-read every chapter, rethink it. It's much easier if: you go for a walk, take a shower, take a nap, anything that will refresh and 'beam you up'. Then, go back to your computer/laptop, read what you wrote and think about how you will continue what you wrote.


	3. Chapter 3

**5 RULES **TO YOUR EVERYDAY WRITING

1) Try to continue shortly after your first chapter: so, if your character went to sleep, continue the next with him waking up etc.

2) Read your reviews (when you get them). Maybe people have an idea you could use, or they notice something wrong. And anyway, they usually cheer you up (if they're positive).

3) This is another rule a writer told me: when you're writing a story, write two-three paragraphs of action/dialogue/monologue and then one chapter of the background.

E.g. " ….." she said. New paragraph: Behind them, all the people had left the park and peace and quiet reigned among the trees… etc. See what I mean? It will make your story easier to visualize.

4)The last rule I got from a writer: make the character's actions those which define his character. A bit complicated, so here's some examples: a thief will steal and a hero will save people. A lazy person won't be active and a sad person won't laugh. Of course, all these have exceptions, and you can use them, but it is how to define a character.

5) Find a spot where you can write without unwanted distractions or that will inspire you.


	4. Chapter 4

**5 STEPS OF HOW I WRITE A CHAPTER**

1) Visualize. I daydream. To put that into more words, I kind of make a movie in my head. Dialogue, action, romance, monologue and anything else there is.

2) Write it down on a piece of paper I won't lose. Make changes, erase things, add stuff or just leave it like it is. Re-read a few times.

3) After I finished step 2, and everything is organized, I type it in to Word. Read it again, of course.

4) Paste it in to FanFiction so you newbies can read it!

5) This isn't a step. These 4 steps may/may not work or make it easier for you. But here's a tip: if you do get writer's block, DO NOT delete what you have written. There WILL come a day where it will all come back.


	5. Chapter 5

THE LAST TIPS OF THIS GUIDE

Or

'I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD BE SHORT'

1) This depends on you: you think you're done with the story, you've put everything that fits into it and now it's time to end it. Fine. You can do that, OR make a SEQUEL! There are always new things or characters that take the step to lead.

2) To step one's sequel title, put your story's title and just add 2. It's simple, still punchy and your previous readers will continue.

3) This is to keep your feelings up. Go to traffic, select your story and add up all the readers you've had. You will be amazed at how many people have read it.

4) Make a forum or community based on your story. If people like your story, they could join in!

5) It's time to say goodbye! I hope all the steps helped you and do try them. They work a trick! Leave a review of your stories name if you would like some exclusive tips or if you liked/or not this guide. Au revoir!


End file.
